Gency One-shots
by sucker4candy
Summary: Maybe this will become a collection of one-shots, but I don't know. The first one is definitely total fluff (slightly smut ) .


I knocked on her door, waiting for a response. I heard the door click and there she was, standing there, still in her lab coat and high ponytail that was now messy. She looks like she didn't get enough rest.

"I brought you coffee" I said handing her the cup. "Thank you" She took it and placed it on a counter next to her. We were standing on the two sides of the door. She took a step closer, so we didn't have to speak so loudly. It was almost midnight after all, but I knew she would be staying up late. Despite being a doctor, she was awful at taking care of herself.

She looked up and her eyes widened. I followed her gaze to see if it was a anything dangerous. It was... A mistletoe. "In our culture there's a belief that if-" She started, but was caught off by Genji. "I know" I said, my hands reaching the back of my head and with a soft click my visor was gone. I took off the bottom portion of my mask manually and held it in my hand.

I looked into Angela's eyes and she looked into mine. No visor in the way. I took a step closer to her. "Genji, you know we don't have to do this." She whispered, it's like her words said no, but her eyes and body language said yes. "I won't do anything if you tell me to stop." I whispered back as I gazed into her bright blue orbs in the dim light. Her whole body had a shining white outline, as the window behind her was open and the moonlight fell in.

I slowly reached out my hand to touch her cheek. Every second turning into forever, as I observed for any signs of disapproval. My fingers caressed her cheek, I felt her lightly lean in to the touch. I realised our faces were just centimetres apart, when I felt he soft breathing on my skin. I got a bit more confident and held her waist with my left hand gently. She put her hands on my chest, and traveled with them to the arms, finally connecting them behind my neck. Our faces getting closer until we finally closed the gap.

It was like nothing I've ever experienced. It was, I would say magical, but that would be an understatement. She was the center of my attention to the point where everything else faded away into nothingness. There was only us. With my eyes closed, all my other senses acted up. Mainly touch. Because she started playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. I could feel her body pressed against mine. Feel her heartbeat overlapping mine perfectly in sync with their fast tempo.

I moved my hand from her cheek to her hair. I let her hair down, and though I was tempted to look at how beautifully it framed her face, my eyes remained closed. It was my turn to play with her hair. Which felt like satin falling smoothly through my fingers as I brushed a part behind her ear. I felt her taking a step back, so I thought I would do the same. I was wrong, because she pulled me in closed with her hands. I understood that she wanted to get into the room.

She jumped onto me. Legs lat hang around my torso. That was the first time we parted our lips, both gasping for air. We smiled at each other. Mercy gestured the general direction she wanted me to go in and after that started kissing me on the neck. I looked in the direction she wanted to go into. It was the bed. When I started walking she proceeded to kiss her way up my neck, to my jawline and she was just one edge of my lips when I laid her down onto the bed.

With her free hands she pulled me into her. I felt like she was the one in control despite the fact that I was on top of her. I felt vulnerable, but at the same time it felt good to let my walls down and let her do with me as she pleases. Because I knew I could trust her with my body, she created it after all.

She pushed a small plate above my left shoulder blade, the armour came off and she laid it next to her on the bed. She also removed the piece over the left part of my chest. I couldn't belive she remembered the places that were still me. She felt the skin on my harm with her fingers, my muscles tensing up. She run her fingers up and down my arm, leaving new tingling sensations trailing after her fingers, missing her touch.

I broke the kiss and laid my fore head beside her face. "Genji... " She whispered into my ear, still breathless. "You're driving me crazy." I whispered back. "Genji, say my name, please." She whispered, her hands drawing circles throughout all of my exposed skin. "Angela" I said me eyes closed. That part of me didn't have contact with the outside world for so long that now even the smallest impact made what was left of my neural system go crazy.

She stopped for a second and I couldn't wait but to do the same to her. I wanted to drive her into oblivion. "Angela" I whispered into her ear. Lowering my lips to her collar bone, I kissed it. "Genji" She gasped my name as my now bare hand lifted her shirt and caressed her waist. I trailed my fingers along the muscles of he stomach. I stopped my kisses to look at her.

She looked so beautiful. Deep red spread across her cheeks, her hair a mess, eyes gazing into mine lovingly. I moved to have my face at the same height as her. "You know, I believe actions are more powerful than words, but I have a dying urge to tell you that I love you." No sooner had an finished the sentence than she pulled me in and kissed my lips once again.

This one was more intense, her tongue intertwining with mine. She was kissing me senseless to the point when I couldn't remember my own name, my whole mind screaming hers. With every little touch on my bare hand the screaming intensified until it stopped, only to be replaced by thousands of whispers of her name.

I broke the kiss and rolled next to her on the bed. "Angela""Genji" We said each other's names at the same time, learning them once more after all we could think about was the other one's. We were both laying on our sides, facing one another. She snuggled closed to me, both hands on my chest, one touching bare skin, the other one - metal. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she laid her head against my chest. I kissed her head, but after I've done so, she looked up and gave me one final passionate kiss before we both fell into peaceful slumber.

The next morning

I couldn't believe that a plant made all of this happen. I was now laying in her bed, holding her in my arms. I looked at her sleeping face, she still looked beautiful. The bags under her eyes were gone, and I just remembered about the coffee, which was now cold and on the same counter Angela had put it on the night before. My eyes trailed back to my beloved angel.

Her lids started moving slightly so as closed my eyes pretending to sleep.

I woke up from the nicest dream I've ever had only to realise that it was the reality. Genji's exposed face laid there so close,yet it didn't bother me. Quite the opposite, it made me feel safe having him so close.

He opened one eye and looked at me with a smile, revealing he was not sleeping. "Good morning, Angela" The sound of him saying that in such a loving tone brought warmth to my heart. My only instinct was to kiss him. Thankfully he responded, while tightening his grip around my waist.

We parted and a both smiled gazing into each other's eyes. "Good morning Genji" I said softly, running my fingers through his skin. "You know, I could do this." He said smiling. "Do what?" I asked confused. "Wake up next to you for the rest of my life." He replied putting a small peck on my lips. I could feel my cheeks burning up. "Me too" I replied gazing into his eyes that reminded me of the sweetest Swiss chocolate I have ever seen.

Maybe that was possible.


End file.
